majorlazerfandomcom-20200213-history
Escape From Rave Island (Transcript)
Cheering] music playing Wow, I can't believe we're on Ibiza for New Year's! I know! Tonight's gonna be the best night of our lives! You said it, ladies. All of the world's best DJs are tag-teaming tonight. Taylor Grind tag-teaming with Sweezo Crasho, who's tag-teaming with Mr. Snicks, who's tag-teaming with Little Boy, who's tag-teaming with Electropuss. All this tag-teaming is making me thirsty. Who wants test tube shots? Both: Yeah! I want to put a shot in between my boobs, and then I'm gonna give myself a shot through my boobs. Somebody take a picture. DJ: All right, party people... It's almost midnight. Countdown with me. All: Five, four, three, two, one. Happy New Year! Smooching Who's ready for some foam? Cheering I can't stop the foam! And I can't stop this beat! No, it's too much foam! What? There's no such thing as too much fun. No, "foam"! It's too much foam! explosion stops music playing ♪ Major... Lazer ♪ ♪ Major... Lazer ♪ ♪ Major Lazer ♪ ♪ Major... Lazer ♪ ♪ Major Lazer ♪ ♪ Major Lazer ♪ rings The city of Ibiza was an ancient Spanish island in the middle of the Mediterranean. Before it was destroyed in the foam party disaster of 2015, it was the sickest party spot in the world. Legend has it that the island... narrating Hot birthday cake confetti! rings King me, old rasta. Respect. Hey, Major Lazer. Hey, old rasta. Hey, Penny. Tomorrow I am gonna throw the biggest party ever on the abandoned island of Ibiza. Major Lazer, you have to DJ. No way, Penny. Ibiza is off-limits. What? Come on. Hear me now, you don't want to get busted by the law. Pssh, I'm not scared of the law. Besides, I already sent out the invites. I'm going with or without you. Okay, Penny. I'll go... but only to keep my eye on you. Yes. speaking rapidly This weekend we turn Ibiza into rave island! Pay our respects to the party gods of the past. Man: Check, check, check. Whoa, it's so freaky. It's like everybody is frozen in time. One, three. Microphone check. So what do you got for me, Blkmarkt? I took this old jet pack and retro-wired vacuum tubes from tv sets to create a bass station! chuckles Blkmarkt does it again. Well done, bruddah. This may come in handy. PA Hey, everybody! Thank you so much for coming to Ibiza for my party. Tonight, we turn this creepy abandoned place back into rave island! music playing Reverberating ♪ Major Lazer ♪ singing Penny: Oh my god, that set was so sick. Thank you so much, Major Lazer... Um, hello? Major Lazer? Uh, Major, what's wrong? I don't think we're dancing by ourselves. What the... Good night. Sweet dreams. Groans beat thumping What's going on? Them having a silent rave. What? The man with the laser arm is right. But who are you? I am L.E.D. And we are rave rats. We are the children of the foam. Our ancestors survived the great foam party disaster of 2015. Over hundreds of years, we've mutated in order to survive on the island. We live underground and we party in silence. Why would anyone party in silence? To avoid the law. blaring And there he is. Oh, no! The law has found us! Come out with your hands up! It's the law. We can do it the easy way or we can do it the law's way. Shh. Everybody be quiet and maybe he will go away. All right, we'll do it my way then. choking I can't breathe. Rave rats! To the beach! music playing crying out Hey everybody, you need to go back to your boats. The law is here. We have to get off the island. Boom, bitches! You're all under arrest! I-I-I'm the law! menacingly Major Lazer, we're trapped. We can't get off the island. Oh! What are we gonna do? I've got an idea. Rave rats, unite! Form of rave raft! Blkmarkt: Holy sh1t! Penny: What are they doing? Major: Saving our lives. Go! scream You guys go. I'll meet you on the boat. Are you sure? Yeah, woman. I've got to settle an old score. music The law. Major Lazer, I've been trying to bust these rave rats for 100 years and your big-ass party led me right to them, you dumb bleep! I'm gonna deal with the rave rats and your friends in a second, but first I'm gonna cite you for multiple violations of being a pussy. Cackles Here's your ticket. playing Chants But I can't see Major Lazer. Penny, what's happening? Both: No! Major Lazer. Look, Blkmarkt! Major Lazer turned the bass station back into a jet-pack. What happened? I fought the law and I won. We love you, Major Lazer. Blkmarkt: Look, it's the DJ God. Penny: He was protecting us all along. We had a good run, but this party is over. Rave in peace, DJ God. Respect. horn blows